jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
YouTube Q
The YouTube Q&As was a short-lived series of three videos uploaded to the Jadusable channel by Alex Hall from January 14 to January 21, 2017. The first video, though it did not contain a Q&A, served as an introduction, and the latter two answered questions submitted in the comments of each previous video. The Videos 1/14/17 - Ben Drowned Went Hollywood, Methods, and Katelyn Davis' Suicide Alex Hall: Hey, what’s up guys? It’s Alex. AH: This is kinda something I’ve wanted to do for a little while now. And it’s more of this weekly, sort-of check-in kind of thing with, uh, just these different videos that I will kind of explain some stuff that’s going on with Methods...uh, some stuff that’s going on with Ben Drowned...and, uh, little bits of surprises in between here and there. AH: Sorry, I’m still kinda getting over a little bit of, like, a flu-y thing, ah, so ignore the sniffs. Like that, and, ah… AH: The format, what I’m envisioning right now- and, again, this is kind of gonna be, like, a work in progress sort of thing. AH: I’ll have, like, a few things of, like, oh, ah, personal news or checkpoints or, y’know whatever to share with you guys in regards to those projects. AH: And then any other news, things that pop in my head and I feel like are relevant...I guess. I won’t drone on too much, there’s other channels for that. AH: But, yeah, so. Going right forward. ---- AH: So as you may or may not know, Methods of Revolution is coming out in three parts this year. The first is gonna be released on the twenty-third of April and, uh, it’s gonna be the prologue to the story. AH: And then the film proper is gonna come out during the summer and finally, during the wintertime in December, uh, the analogue version of that will come out. AH: Very excited to finally be doing this. It’s been a fucking long time coming and, ah, the experience has been super humbling for me. AH: It took me a while to do it, man. Like, I went through a pretty big discovery period of my life and, ah… AH: Y’know I, I’m not afraid to say it, like, d- uh I posted about this shit too but, like, y’know there was a time from twenty-two to twenty-four...it wasn’t coming along as fast as I wanted it to, it wasn’t being done as quickly as I wanted it to and...I was super bummed out about it, man. Like, I straight up, like I was depressed. Like, I was trying to just figure out how to get this movie off the ground and get it going. ‘Cause I knew what I wanted to say but I wasn’t sure on how to quite say it all the way, and I was, like, second-guessing myself, and, like, things were falling through...and I just, it was a bummer. Like, it was just a straight up bummer, and I’m not afraid to really talk about that. AH: I wanted to be open and transparent about that sort of stuff, especially with, when it comes to mental health- and we’ll get into that a little bit later ‘cause there’s something else I wanted to talk about. AH: So that’s kind of the big first announcement, ah...the second announcement… ---- AH: I did post about this on my Facebook page, I’m not sure I posted it to the Ben Drowned page, that Ben Drowned was having a film adaptation made by Warner Brothers and, uh, Clive Barker. Which is like, if you recognize, like, Hellraiser, y’know the guy with all the nails sticking out of his...whatever, you fucking get it. AH: I was super excited about it ‘cause, y’know, I kinda grew up watching some of his stuff and, like, I was like, well that’s cool. It’d be interesting to see what his take is on the story...ah, unfortunately...that’s kind of fallen through. AH: So, I was informed by Clive Barker and his PR people that, ah, there was a restructuring effort in Machininma and...I guess in collaboration with Warner Brothers, they kinda “switched gears” a little bit on some stuff and I guess a few people lost their jobs. AH: The replacement team that came in decided not to pursue the uh, the project which is, y’know it’s too bad but...ah, well, then that, then that kind of opens the door for someone else to take a crack at it. Who knows. AH: So that’s the second order of business. ---- AH: This was brought to my attention on my Twitter by one of you guys that, uh, there was a girl named, uh, Katelyn Davis who ended up committing suicide, uh...and she hung herself on a livestream. She apparently was a fan of Ben Drowned, and she was talking about the character Ben Drowned as it was this, like...this, this personified human entity and...to be honest, like, y’know, like I wrote the original story, I created it. Y’know there was, like, some offshoots of fanfiction about the character that make him way more sympathetic and, like, a troubled teen or a troubled child or whatnot. AH: I think that there is a real problem in the United States- and I think in the world, really, uh, about...how we view mental health, and kind of how we address it. AH: And...I’ve always tried to be as open and honest as I can because, I just don’t give a shit. I mean, we’re all human beings anyway. I openly kind of talk about that period in my life where I was, y’know, I wasn’t writing, I wasn’t creating. I was, y’know, not happy, I wasn’t taking care of myself. I ballooned up to, like, y’know, super heavy. Like, I gained, probably like, sixty pounds. Sixty-seventy pounds. Over the course of two years, so it’s not like it happened overnight. But, like, y’know, when you’re kind of in that funk it’s easy to kind of make excuses to yourself. AH: But I dipped my toes in that proverbial pond enough to know that how fucking miserable it is, and...that I never wanna go back there, right? Uh, and I’m not afraid to talk about it. AH: I want to have more of an open dialogue with that kind of stuff, because I think it’s important. I think that...if you treat these people like, fucking, like, pariahs, or whatever, that it’s only going to make them worse, and then it’s going to dissuade other people from coming forward with that kind of shit. Because, we’re all fucking human beings, and all this shit fucking happens to everyone. Everyone. Like, if someone tells you in their heart-of-hearts that they’re like, y’know, twenty-five or twenty-six years old and they’ve never had a bad time in life, they’ve never had, like, a period of months where they were just kind of, fucking, y’know, just bummed out. They weren’t doing what they should be doing, they’re trying to find themselves, they’ve suffered a loss in the family, they...y’know, yadda yadda yadda, bing bang boom. I wouldn’t trust those people, because they’re probably fucking sociopaths, like...it happens. We all go through this kind of shit and, y’know, some people go through it worse than others, some people have it way worse than others, some people have it better than others, y’know. Like, some people recover from it and some people don’t. Like, I, I think that...shying away from talking about this kind of stuff is disastrous, y’know, to, like, the concept of getting better and kind of opening that up. ‘Cause I think that we’re making progress in the mental health field, but we’re still so...kind of far behind. AH: That’s kind of what I’m trying to help with this film, to kind of, y’know, get out there and sort of start...y’know...doing my own small part and showing other kids, other people, y’know, that shit happens...you get sick every now and then, you know? You don’t have the flu for the rest of your life. AH: And this would be the part of the video where I would start answering questions anyone left in the comments section, or any other things that you guys wanted me to talk about, I guess. Just to kind of get that dialogue back and forth a little bit. If you have any questions about Ben Drowned or, y’know, Methods- I don’t really want to talk about that too much until it’s out, so it’s kind of a touchy area but I’ll answer what I can, um- this would kind of be the point, y’know. So, we don’t have that, so, moving that along, I guess. AH: We’re gonna probably workshop this a little bit and see what this comes forward...but, um, yeah. I wanna keep doing these, so I think I will. And just to kind of keep you guys afloat and kind of, what’s going on with my projects and what’s going on with, y’know, Ben Drowned, and what’s going on with, uh, y’know anything else that comes into my head. So, if you like it, watch it, if you don’t, don’t. AH: Thanks for watching. I’m not gonna tell you to like and subscribe ‘cause I don’t give a shit, and I will see you guys next week. Jadusable Answers: How did you come up with Ben Drowned? Breath of the Wild & more TBA. 1/21/17 - Ben Drowned 2, Looking for a Composer, Episodic Creepypasta? TBA. Category:Interviews